the key to fixing a heart that was never there
by roxasduelwielder
Summary: roxas ends up at nagasarete airantou and has to get used to the place. saddly a darkness follows them, one sora couldn't handle.how are the resedence ganan handle it? now roxas is torn between his new comrads or his the person who took what was left of what was his heart. roxasX? maybe M later for violent stuff later


**hi there it's roxasduelwielder here and hoping your ready to read my story. now i must warn you it might be pretty bad since i'm still getting used to writing so please R&R to tell me how to do better. also if you read my other fanfic i will be remaking it so i hope to make it better. okay wish me luck. aslo this is a few months after the anime anime since the manga is still going.**

**ikuto POV: **this morning started normal enough, at least now that i got used it. in a way they weir normal house chores but it was pretty tuff getting the water, cleaning, getting the firewood ready, and a bunch of other stuff. _AND_ after that we have to the farm work. now before you make fun of me, did you every have to pull out a plant twice as big as you!? well let me tell you it's _haaaaard!_ it is never a one person thing, not even the strongest person can do it. along with that is a bunch of stuff i don't feel like mentening(spelled wrong i know) like man eating mushrooms. but other than that this place is great, sure it doesn't have much technology or stuff and i miss my family sometimes but the people here keep me happy most of the time. oh yeah for those of you who don't know, those people are girls, _all of them._

i'm the only human guy here because of a giant storm that traped us all here.(if you wanna know the full story see the anime) now almost all the girls wants me as their husband and to raise population. ''seigh'' it can get old after a while, especialy since they tend to chase after me. so far only one is pure(thank god!) and her name is suzu. now unlike the other girls suzu only see's me as family, not trying to suduce me all the time. we live away from the others with only tonkatsu since she was living by herself for a few years. but what i can't help but hate is her pureness. i mean she tries to take baths with me and other stuff that is indecent in any other place. of cource not all the girls try to seduce me, some are just plain creepy. for example chikage-chan(forgot what he calls her) since she's only whants to disect me, and some other weird stuff. another is mikoto, the evil bastard. she attacks me when i so much as talk to rin, often trying to kill me.

no matter what this island will always be "strange" in our world, but then again i'm in a new world. and i leaned to like it. i learned it is my home. of course it won't be anything like my old my but i can make it work, no i have to. i don't feel like going in a whirlpool again. but i can say one thing for sure, today so much changes for me, for everyone.

as me and suzu with tonkatsu on my head where heading homeafter a hard day of work, only to be stopped by a girl running fraticly at us. "hey 'huff' hey, suzu, ikuto! wate up!" we turn around to see a girl about 14-15 chasing after us. we stoped letting her come to us, letting me get a better view of who stopped us. she had black hair with chestnut eyes and was pretty cute. then again most of them weir. i think her name started with a M? maria? meranda? "hey mia." of course suzu remembered her name, she knows everyone here. mia was sweating pretty hard so i guess she must have been running a while. "hey mia, something wrong?" i asked her hoping she was just ganna tell or give us something. well she told us something alright. "someone was found at the beach, and get this. they weir from the outside like ikuto!"

i was so surprised i just had meet the person. "is it a boy or girl?" "i don't know, i just know we found someone." "where are they?" "the elders place." "thanks." after that i just started running, leaving dust at my trail.

* * *

**ROXAS POV: **i don't really know where i am right now, just in darkness. the last thing i remember was fighting axel, then becoming whole with sora again. i was also hoping to be with xion again, even though _that _day still haunts me. no matter what i hurted my friends, and with my own hands to make it worse. but instead i'm stuck in the darkness, having no way out. soon i hear something in my head. it was like someone talking but with no sound, yet i could understand him** "your time is almost here, awaken and defend your heart key of distany."** as fast as it came it went, leaving me with questions. soon after there was a light forming in front of me. i didn't know what it was but i felt i needed it to get out. when i tried to get closer it got to bright for me to look at so i had to turn. **"do not fear the light, you will need it if you are to survive. control, it is what you need to learn."**

after the voice left again i gave it another try, with the same outcome. maybe i need to think of the good memory's in my life. i closed my eyes and remember all the good times. eating ice cream with axel and xion, meeting new people, having fun with hayner, pence, and olette even if they weren't the real ones. the struggle match and every thing else i could think of. **"congrats, don't waste this chance of a true life."**after that i could feel someone tapping my cheeks saying "hey, you okay?"

i slowly started to open my eyes to see everything kinda blurry, i could only make out colors. after a minute or two things started to focus. now in the movies when the heroe opens there eyes they see a beautiful face, but instead i see an old woman. i do the normal thing, i scream while pushing her face away and back flip on my feet(or back roll).

i feel something poking my back, thankfully it didn't feel very sharp. when i turn around to see what it is , it turns out to be a girl around my age holding a wooden katana. she had dark blue hair with light purple eyes that looked good with her pale skin.(i'm not ganna explain what they wear, feeling to lazy. just look them up. they always wear the same thing.)

all of a sudden there was a voice outside the place. "hey, is it true?! is there really a stranger on the island? let me in! let me in!" all aof a sudden the slide doors open to reveal a boy about my age , maybe a bit younger with black spikey hair and eyes. he was breathing hard while looking around searching for something. when his eyes landed on me, he made a surprised and yet happy face. "oh thank god i won't be alone anymore!" he had a really happy face when he said that, is he okay?

trying not to be rude i say "um, hi. my name is roxas, what might yours be?" kay good question, now lets get some more in. "oh? sorry i wa sjust happy that i won't be alone anymore. my name is ikuto, and welcome to nagasarete airantou. it's weird at first but you get used to it after a while." then he noticed the girl behind me. "shinobu put that away, your just scaring him." she does what he says and puts it in her belt and says "yes master, sorry for being rude sir." i shake my hands in the air saying "it's no problem, just call me roxas." "okay roxas-san." i just sweat drop.

"oh, what did you mean by master earlier?" "oh ssorry let me introduce myself. my name is shinobu, and ikuto-sama is my master. he is teaching me the way of the sword." oh so their sword users too. "hey do you by any chance do kendo or something?" ikuto asked me "huh? how could you tell?" after i said that shinobu got a fire in her eyes. oh god how i wish i could take that back. "areyouamaster? howlonghaveyoubeentraining? whatsyourtechnique?" she was speaking so fast i could bairly understand her. "i just scratched my head and replyed "um, can you repeat that? i didn't quite get it." "will you fight me?" she asked me with serious eyes. "how about later when i have all my strength?" she just nods and walks away.

ikuto gives me a look of simplethy look in his eyes. "sorry about that, she really love the way of the sword." "i can tell." he just shuckled a bit at my remark. "but under that warrior is a nice person." i just nod, i could tell. she just didn't seem normal.

"so nice of you to forget me." the old woman just came out of nowhere, nearly giving me a heart attack. i take big breaths, calming myself down "please don't do the again!" she just had a bored face on. "sorry, not my fault i was forgotten by two idiots." _gee, does she treat everyone like this?_ "so who are you?" i just asked her. "my name is obaba and i'm pretty much the leader of this village. ikuto would you be nice enough to show him around? also explain some things to him. it should be easyer for you since you come from the outside."

outside ikuto told me "alright lets start the tour tomorrow, since it's pretty late. just ask me anything and i'll see if i can help K?" i just nod when a thought struck me me. "where will i be staying? not being mean or anything but that lady isn't exacly a ray of sunshine." ikuto just lauphs at that, then says "you'll be with me and suzu." i just put on a confused face. "who's suzu?" "he just smiles at me. "you'll meet her when we get there. don't worry she's nice." without another word he turned around and started walking of, expicting me to follow him. i did whta he wanted to do thinking only one thing. _my life just got more interesting._

* * *

**okay thank you for reading my story. i'm not very good at it and hope to get better as the story progresses. i hope to make roxas much stronger and will do some things that will make some kingdom hearts fans hate me but i needed to do it to help the story. so please R&R of how i could make it better or any ideas you mike like to put in. also i wanna make a funny scene for a type of tornament where the winner gets roxas, so please give some ideas for that too. of course you can guise the winner i just thought it would be kinda funny. til next time "roxasduelwielder"**


End file.
